


I Miss You

by winterironqueen



Series: WinterIron [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poor Bucky, Relationship Problems, just a little thing from a maybe fic I want to do?, just kind of wrote to see where i went, let me know what you think, mentions of steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironqueen/pseuds/winterironqueen
Summary: Bucky misses Tony.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This piece was written by accident really and now I'm really considering basing a multi-chap fic around it? What do you guys thing? Let me know once you've read it, whether it's coming you want to see. Thank you.

Bucky had no idea what he was doing. Not really anyway. The whole relationship thing was a complete mystery to him. He was sure old Bucky would have been a complete pro but new Bucky? Not so much. What he did know, however, was that he shouldn't been feeling how he was. He knew loneliness was not something someone show feel in a relationship. It was a feeling he had become accustomed to, especially the months after DC. Even when he had come to live at the Avengers compound, he still felt it despite having Steve there. That was until Tony had steamrolled into his life and completely knocked him off his feet.

The two had a lot of issues of work through, for obvious reasons, but Bucky had fallen head over heels for the man as soon as his defensive walls were down. Up until now their relationship had been amazing. Bucky, at one point, had been so sure he'd never experience things like normal people do but Tony had proven him wrong.

Slowly, however, Tony started to fall back into old habits and soon Bucky found himself alone at night left to his own thoughts. He'd long given up trying to coax Tony to come to bed with him. Soon the nights merged into days and it had gotten to the point where Bucky was rarely seeing Tony. He had thought at first that it wouldn't last but then Tony would take on more projects, leaving him less free time to spend with Bucky.

The missions then started to rack up meaning Bucky was away a lot more so any quality time together was just out of the window. Bucky had tried to broach the subject with Tony but it had been immediately brushed aside with a promise that they would find more time for each other. He wanted to spend more time with Tony  so badly that he had resorted to sitting in the other mans lab and watch him tinker. Tony didn't mind, of course, but there wasn't much conversation and Bucky found himself growing more frustrated with the situation.

Bucky now found himself in bed alone, wanting nothing more than to curl himself up into Tony's arms. Especially as his day had been strenuous and stressful. In fact his whole week had been after being away on a mission and he had yet to really see Tony. The entire time he had been away, Bucky had fantasised about just spending the entire day in bed with the man he loved. He had missed Tony so much. Bucky had forgotten about how it had been before he went away for the week, only to have it crash down on him as soon as he stepped into his and Tony's suite to find it empty. He just didn't understand why everything had changed.


End file.
